Cancer, also known as a malignant neoplasm, refers to disorders involving unregulated cell growth. In cancer, cells divide and grow uncontrollably, forming malignant tumors, and invade nearby parts of the body. The cancer may spread to distant parts of the body through the lymphatic system or bloodstream. Despite significant advances in therapeutics and diagnostics, cancer remains a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the U.S. For some cancers, despite these advances, the incidence is on the rise.
For example, pancreatic cancer represents an aggressive tumor with less than a 5% survival rate (Jemal et al., Cancer statistics CA Cancer J. Clin. 2009; 59:225-249). Recent findings from Japan indicate that, with small tumors and no local infiltration, the survival rate can improve to over 20% (Tanaka et al. Pancreas 2004; 28(3):268-72). Survival is better upon early diagnosis. Unfortunately, the majority of pancreatic cancer patients (85%) are diagnosed at late stage as diagnosis of pancreatic cancer at an early stage has met with several challenges including lack of biomarkers suitable for early detection and associated non-cancerous pancreatic diseases, which complicate early detection. Many molecules from different classes have been interrogated as potential early detection markers, but yield no success.
Thus, there remains a need for agents and methods for high risk screening, early diagnosis and surveillance of cancer, in particular pancreatic cancer.